fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My version of Blood element
Blood '''element is a very deadly element, It costs 1225 gems, This element has life steal, and AoE projectile spells. Statistics * '''Damage - Extremely High * Defense - High * Speed - Slow Spells Vampiric Fangs "Fangs dripping blood rises from the ground dealing high damage and healing the user." * Vampiric Fangs is a Close Range spell which is similar to Luminous Dispersion '''but is replaced with fangs dripping blood at the tip, This spell deals 378 - 488 damage and healing 350 - 450 damage for the user. * Vampiric Fangs is a chargable spell which only makes the area bigger, The fangs are big and white, but not completely white, The victims who are impaled with the fangs will drip blood for 2 seconds, The dripping blood effect has no purpose. * This spell requires 540 shards, Consumes 300 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. '''Life Draining Orb "User fires a slow moving big red orb sucking up health to the players who are near the ball." * Life Draining Orb is a Projectile Spell which you fire a slow-moving blood orb sucking up 40 - 45 health to nearby players per second in the large radius, The blood orb will stay for 10 seconds before disappearing. * The blood orb will also cost you health instead of mana, Probably making this the first spell (Maybe not the first spell.) to cost health instead of mana, The blood orb will be big, red, and will have a glowing small white core in the middle, It is not recommended to use this spell when you are at low health obviously. * This spell requires 689 shards, consumes 200 health and has a 5 second cooldown (10 seconds of duration, 5 seconds remains). Energy Swipe "User gets surrounded with spiraling red symbols stealing health from other players." * Energy Swipe is a Body Transformation spell which the user gets surrounded with red symbols which if people are near, A red beam will come out of the victim's body going to the user's body healing 10 health per second and the victim's health will lower by 10 health, This spell has the same radius as Shockwave Halo. * The symbols are normally demonic symbols kinda making this spell more like demon element more than blood element, The beam looks like blood vessels that are glowing. * This spell requires 789 shards and consumes 450 mana and has a 10 second cooldown (50 seconds of duration, 10 seconds remain). Bloody Transportation "User sinks into the ground teleporting the user's desired location." * Bloody Transportation is a Transportation spell which you sink into the ground and teleport to where you mouse cursor is, This spell has unlimited range and can also be used to go outside the border, If you teleported to where somebody is, That victim lose 225 health and you get 225 health. * You form a puddle of blood below you where you will sink in and a red portal will appear to where you went to. * This spell requires 809 shards and consumes 300 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Blood Star "A giant ball of blood appears from the ground and exploding dealing massive damage to nearby players." * Blood Star is the Ultimae which a giant ball of blood appears from the ground and explode dealing 688 - 790 damage, This spell has the same radius as Hell's Core '''and has a big damage radius, '''The blast will be red and have black spots. * Blood Star comes out of a red-black portal then a big blood ball rises from the portal, The blood ball stays for 0.75 seconds before exploding. * This spell requires 1000 shards and has a 100 second cooldown.